


Akihito's five nights at freddy's

by ArchangelAmvs



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAmvs/pseuds/ArchangelAmvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what would happen if Akihito worked at Freddy Fazzbears Pizza? Well I decided to find out. I hope you enjoy it, Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prouloge

A/N Hey everyone, Happy Halloween, I hope you are having a great weekend. So I decided that I needed a Halloween special and with that thought in mind found this old story I had all but given up on. I should be able to update this story pretty quickly but I make no promises, life is pretty hectic right now. So enjoy and definitely let me know what you think!

                               ______________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                   Prologue

Frustrated and more than a little furious Akihito walked into Asami's penthouse slamming the door and putting his bag down with a sigh. Once again one of Akihito's scopes had led back to his yakuza and Sion.

"Once or twice is one thing, but every freaking time is ridiculous!" Akihito grumbled angrily.

Every time he brings it up to Asami it is always the same response _“Akihito you know you really don't need a job.”_

Which would wind up leading to an argument because Asami didn't seem to really understand that he wanted to work and earn money, even if they didn't necessarily need it.

With a shake of his head Akihito reached out and grabbed that morning’s paper, Kirishima had brought it this morning but Asami didn't look at it. Akihito stared at the newspaper for a few minutes _“I do really need a job”_ and with a sigh Akihito turned to the classified ads.

It only took him a few minutes before he found a help wanted ad that sounded interesting.

**Help Wanted: Freddy Fazzbears Pizzeria Fazzbears Pizzeria is looking for a night guard to work from the hours of 12Am to 6Am. Must work at a minimum of one week on night shift then may be eligible for transfer to the day guard upon request. No experience necessary starting pay is $210 per week. Apply in person. For questions please call... Akihito couldn’t stop the wide grin from breaking out on his face.**

“This would be perfect, Asami is out of town for the next few days and when he gets back I can ask to be transferred.” Akihito nodded his head deciding that the next day he would go and apply.After all an easy job with no chance that Asami or his 'organization' would be involved was too good a chance to pass up. So with a content stretch Akihito stood and headed to the bedroom for a shower and a good night’s rest.

Next Day

Akihito woke up and looked at the clock on the bedside table, seeing that the face read 9:30 AM, Akihito groaned and rolled out of bed. He walked towards the kitchen yawning and scratched at a spot just below his ribs. Still half asleep he put some coffee in the machine and got the coffee started, then he went and grabbed his laptop and set it on the table turning it on to boot up. After making a cup of coffee and doing his morning bathroom routine Akihito, mug in hand went and looked up the address of Freddy’s Pizzeria. Once he found what he was looking for he quickly finished his coffee and went to go get dressed.

_“I really hope I get this job”_ Akihito thought. After getting dressed Akihito walked out of the Penthouse and with an extra spring in his step, he managed to lose the guards following him in near record time. Fifteen minutes later he was at the Pizzeria's front door, with a smile he pushed open the door and walked inside...


	2. First Night part 1

                                                                                   

                                                                                                  First night

 

Akihito put his bag down with a smile. The interview had gone very well, they even hired him on the spot, with his first shift starting tonight at midnight. Akihito looked at the clock surprised to see it was already 5:30. Akihito decided to make a quick dinner then get some sleep, after all he didn't want to fall asleep on his first shift.

                                                                                                            ~~~~

 

That night, Akihito was ready to walk out of the penthouse 15 minutes early, already dressed in his black night guard uniform. With one last check in the mirror he walked out the door. It only took him 10 minutes to get there on the train, so he was able to walk into the pizzeria 5 minutes before his shift was about to start.

The Pizzeria was empty this time of night and the day guard Justin met him at the door.

"So you must be the new guy. Akihiro was it?" Justin said in a bored tone.

Akihito crossed his arms over his chest "Its Akihito you’re the day guard right?"

Justin smirked "Yup that’s me."

"Well I am very excited to work with you." Akihito said trying to remain civil with his coworker.

Justin looked him up and down making Akihito squirm uncomfortably before smirking again and saying "Ha, you must be joking, you won't survive the night let alone the week!"

Akihito glared "I am not a quitter."

Justin just laughed "You misunderstand, if you last the night you will be begging to quit."

Akihito's glare turned even fiercer "We'll see about that."

Justin shook his head "Yea I guess we will. Well my shift is over, make sure to lock up behind me and then head to the security office in the back of the building."

Akihito nodded and watched Justin walk out before locking the door and racing to his office making it just before his shift was supposed to start. Akihito just managed to sit down when the phone started ringing...

_"Hello, Hello? Uh, I just wanted to record a message for you to help get settled in on your first night..."_

Akihito smiled "well that was nice."

_"... Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?..."_

Akihito nodded happily.

_"...Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it’s kind of a legal thing, ok here we go... "Welcome to Freddy Fazzbears Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazzbear Entertainment in not responsible for damage to property or person."_

Akihito had been nodding but at this point he paused and did a double take.

_"Upon that damage or death has occurred... "_

Akihito went wide eyed "Wait DEATH!?"

_"A missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.."_

"Wait a second 90 days and why in the Hell are you going to call a cleaning crew first!"

_"Blah Blah Blah, Now I know that might sound bad,"_

"You think!" Akihito muttered in an irritated tone of voice.

" _But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right?"_

Akihito nodded even knowing that the man couldn't see him.

_"Okay. So, just be aware the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-Its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe you know?"_

Akihito who had been nodding his head froze _'Did he just say Frontal lobe? Like of the Brain!'_

_"Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"Wait, What did I miss something? What happened to harmless!"

_"As you can imagine having you head stuffed in an animatronic suit can cause a bit of discomfort..."_

Akihito heard him mutter something under his breath but his eyes widened when he realized the end of the sentence was..

_"..and death"_

_"_ _Yeah they don’t tell you these things when you sign up."_

"I can see why!" Akihito shouted at the machine.

_"Make sure to check the cameras and close the doors only if absolutely necessary. We are running on a really bad generator so it can only give so much power before poof! Lights out. Alright, good night."_

Akihito found himself shell shocked, then remembering the man’s advice rushed to check the cameras. He found all the animatronics on the show stage.

"Right where you’re supposed to be. Now you had better stay there." Akihito warned before doing a double take and zooming in as much as he could on Freddy.

“I could have sworn...” then he saw it _'Oh my god did he just wink at me!'_ Akihito sat back in his seat taking deep breaths, he was more worried about hyperventilating than he was losing his mind.

Starting to calm down Akihito took a deep breath "Its fine there right there, they can't.." Akihito froze mid-sentence when he looked at the camera and realized Bonnie the Rabbit animatronic was gone....

 

 


	3. First Night part 2

Last time: Akihito looked at the cameras and froze Bonnie the Rabbit Animatronic was gone.   
____________________________________________________________________________

 

Akihito began frantically flipping from camera to camera looking for the rabbit. He couldn’t help but release a relived breath when he saw him standing in the dining room. 

“Hey I guess you wanted a midnight snack, didn’t you?” Akihito asked the empty room more to ease his own nervousness than anything else. 

Akihito looked down at his watch and was mildly surprised to see it read 12:15, it felt like hours had passed since he started his shift. Something told Akihito that this would be a very long night…

2 AM

Akihito sat rigid in his seat, the animatronics had been very calm since Bonnie had moved. He noticed that one of them would shift every now and again but none of them had left their spots. Akihito began to slowly calm down, with a sigh of relief Akihito leaned back in his chair slightly, and tried to relax. Right as Akihito had managed to calm down he heard a metallic clanking sound echoing down the hallway. 

Bolting upright Akihito raced to check the monitors, to see that Chica the animatronic chicken was missing from the show stage. Mentally face palming for allowing himself to relax around possibly murderous animatronics in the first place, he raced through the cameras trying to find out where it went, he briefly thought he saw it in the dining room but before he could be sure the screen went black and turned to static. 

When the static cleared the chicken was gone, scrolling through the screens he finally found it at the end of the hallway on his right. Akihito took a breath and said quietly “There you are.”

He continued to search for Bonnie, Akihito felt his blood run cold when he noticed that Bonnie wasn’t on any of the cameras. Taking a deep breath Akihito very slowly turned on the left door light, and screamed at seeing Bonnie standing there mouth hanging slightly open. 

Akihito could see its dirty purple fur that looked closer to brown or black since it had never been cleaned, looking up at its face the one thing that stood out to Akihito was that Bonnie had two rows of teeth. The animatronic set and it appeared to have another smaller set of teeth farther back in its mechanical mouth. Akihito nearly gagged on the horrible smell that permeated the air around the rabbit. The smell strangely reminded Akihito of what he thought rotten flesh to smell like, it was this smell that snapped Akihito of his stupor and he quickly closed the door. 

Heart hammering he tried to calm down while searching the other cameras. Freddy was still on the stage where he was supposed to be, Chica was nowhere to be seen but when Akihito listened closely he could hear her in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath Akihito turned on the right hallway light and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Bonnie had left.

“What the hell is going on here?” Akihito mumbled as he wiped the cold sweat from his brow and tried to calm his racing heart he looked up at the clock and saw it was approaching two thirty and his power reserves were dropping dramatically. Akihito looked at the power indicator again and couldn’t hide a wince when he saw that it was under forty percent while Akihito was watching the power meter it continued to drop at a steady rate and by the time fifteen minutes has passed he was down to thirty five percent.

Akihito immediately began looking around the office trying to see what was drawing so much power considering he hadn’t needed to drop the doors and the cameras weren’t currently being checked, Akihito’s jaw dropped in disbelief when he saw the only possible thing it could be was the fan that was working innocently on the desk, as if mocking him. With a glare Akihito walked over to it and looked for the power switch only to be surprised when there wasn’t one.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Akihito snarled kneeling down on all fours to try and unplug the stupid contraption and still listening intently to try and hear if one of the animatronics came down the hallway. 

Akihito traced the wire that lead from the fan down to the power port and couldn’t stop the growl that escaped his throat when he saw that the power port was inaccessible. Akihito crawled out from underneath the desk swearing profusely under his breath only to freeze when he noticed two things distinct changes in his surroundings one that it was after three am the other was that Chica was standing in the right doorway in all her yellow glory. Akihito felt himself freeze up in fear realizing that there was no way he could make it to the switch before she made it through the door way.

Akihito leapt for the doorway trying to reach for the button that seemed to be mocking him he managed to reach it just in time, the door slamming shut centimeters away from Chica’s foot. Akihito reached for the light and saw Chica standing in front of the door still, Akihito turned off the light and checked the cameras seeing that Freddy hadn’t moved yet. After a few moments of searching and still being unable to locate Bonnie Akihito was beginning to worry, then he heard something moving down the hallway. Heart in his throat Akihito checked the left hallway camera and watched stunned for a moment as Bonnie walked down the hallway in the direction of his office Akihito closed the door to the left before turning on the light on the right only to see Chica was still there, watching him.

Akihito looked at the time almost four am and his power was almost out he had ten percent left and it was dropping by the second because of how much power the doors use when they are in use. Akihito felt his dread increasing at five percent he checked the lights again only to find the both animatronics still there.

Akihito felt tears of frustration welling up in his eyes “Why won’t you leave!”

As if in answer Bonnie hit the left side door and his power that had been hanging on by a thread died.

Akihito froze the room going dark as the power all over the building went out. Bonnie and Chica stayed in the doorway their eyes glowing in the darkness. Akihito heard a haunting melody start to echo down Bonnie’s hallway it sounded like it was originally played on a music box the song was familiar but it took Akihito a few moments to recognize the song but when he did Akihito wished he hadn’t. The song that was echoing down the hallway was troubadour march the trademark song of Freddy Fazbear. The song grew louder until Freddy walked into the office then all went quiet.

Akihito stood there staring at Freddy and couldn’t help but think he was going to die the first job that had nothing to do with Asami and the underworld and he was going to die. Asami might not even find him, would Asami think that he had left him?

Akihito was broken out of his thoughts by a young boys voice “Who are you?”

Akihito said quietly “I’m Akihito, who are you?” 

The voice answered “My name is Freddy and I’m eight! Are you here to play with us?”

Akihito couldn’t stop his mouth from dropping open after recovering he smiled “Sure, I don’t mind playing with you.”

Freddy smiled as well as the animatronic could Akihito noticed that the moment Freddy had stepped through the door both Bonnie and Chica had left, and decided to ask “Freddy, what about Bonnie and Chica, do they want to play too?”

Freddy seemed to slump “They don’t like you, they said you’re a bad man but I don’t believe them.”

Akihito nodded and deciding to take it all in stride asked “Well what game would you like to play first?”


	4. The Orgin of Freddy

Akihito finally made it home after his shift, barely able to comprehend what had happened the night before.  The phone guy had led him to believe that the animatronics were vicious killers, but he couldn't understand how he could think that.  The image of Freddy asking him to play hide and seek kept playing in his mind’s eye. 

Sure something strange was definitely happening at the pizza parlor but the animatronics didn't seem nearly as bad as he had been lead to believe.  Terrifying sure but killers defiantly not.  Akihito sighed and decided it would be a problem for another day right now the only thing Akihito wanted to do was sleep.  Which is exactly what he did, he went to their bedroom laid on the king sized bed and cuddled Asami's pillow falling asleep moments later.

_Akihito walked down a hallway covered in fog a music box echoing faintly.  Akihito could hear children’s laughter echoing further down the hallway.  Akihito followed the sound further into the fog he could just make out the shapes of children playing in the fog “Hello,” Akihito called “Who’s there?”_

_A strong breeze blew through the previously still hallway as if summoned by the sound of Akihito’s voice.  There in the hallway Akihito saw a child standing in the hallway “Hello, it’s me.” The child announced in an eerie voice like an echoing whisper that sent a chill down Akihito’s spine._

_The boy held out his hand waiting for Akihito to take it.  “Who are you, and what are you doing here?” Akihito asked._

_“I’ve already told you I am me and as for why I’m here I needed to show you something.” The boy said simply his voice still echoing ominously._

_“Show me what?” Akihito asked reaching out to take the boys hand as soon as he held it the child answered._

_“The truth..”_

_The misty hallway cleared and the surroundings seemed to change Akihito now stood in a large room there was a party going on children running around playing games and eating cake, there was a child in the corner sad and forgotten Akihito didn’t know how but he somehow knew that none of the other children wanted to play with him._

_He saw a tear run down the child’s cheek two of the other boys walked up to him Akihito watched the other boys saying something but was unable to hear over the noise coming from the party around him.  After a moment he saw one of the other boys punch the kid in the corner before running off to play._

_The kid started crying and ran from the room, all of a sudden Akihito felt the room tilt and for a nauseating moment thought he was falling looking around he realized the room had changed again the child was now in a forgotten hallway curled up and sobbing._

_A man walked up to the child, Akihito couldn’t see his face he was in one of the animatronic suits it looked like a rabbit but instead of being purple like Bonnie it was green.  “Hello there little one, why are you crying?”_

_The child looked up through his tears “The other children are mean to me, no one likes me.”_

_The man shook his head “Well I like you, would you like to come with me and play?”_

_Akihito felt his blood run cold somehow he knew that if the little boy went off with this man, he would never come back._

_“Don’t go!” Akihito shouted but no one could hear him and the child gave an innocent smile and took the strangers hand._

_The hallway turned to fog again for a moment before clearing, Akihito was now standing in front of a door that lead to some kind of changing room._

_Akihito could hear sobbing coming from inside and when he listened harder the quiet sound of flesh on flesh, against his every instinct Akihito peeked through the crack in the door.  He immediately recoiled bile rising in the back of his throat and tears welling in his eyes, Akihito couldn’t bring himself to look again so he sat there his hands covering his ears as he waited for the rapist to finish._

_It was maybe five minutes later when the sound stopped and a panting voice said “I enjoyed our game, but I have one more I want to teach you.”_

_Akihito whipped around just in time to see the man thrust a knife into the child’s abdomen, the child gasped his hand flying to his stomach in shock.  The man pulled out the knife and shoved the child into an animatronic bear suit._

_Once the man left Akihito seemed to get a type of X-ray vision he could see the child in the suit slowly bleeding out, Akihito walked up to the suit tears streaming down his face and gently touched the suit.  It seemed to glow for a moment before the child breathed his last…_

 

Akihito shot upright in bed a sob lodged in his throat and his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

“Oh god.” Akihito whispered curling up in a ball hugging Asami’s pillow tight, Akihito stayed there sobbing most of the night, his heart breaking for a child he never knew.


	5. Facebook AN

Hello Everyone I decided to write this Authors Note to let all of you know that I have Facebook now and I would love for you to be my friends, I’ll post things about my stories including deleted scenes or behind the scenes that you wouldn’t find anywhere else.

You could also get to know me a little more as a person and if things go well we will be able to play my favorite game together. 

Beta Mom and I both love this game and I can think I speak for the both of us when I say we would love to get to know you better and interact with you more.

My facebook name is Yaoi Angel I’ll post the link here: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100017032148985

If this is something you’d be interested in please let me know what your facebook name is or send me who your fanfiction name is in messenger and I’ll accept your request.

It would definetly mean a lot but no pressure, Thanks Angel.


End file.
